(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an athletic sock having improved abrasion resistance, comfort and moisture management, and being formed from a yarn comprising a combination of cotton, Coolmax® and Lycra® elastane.
(2) Description of Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.97 and 1.98.
There is a growing interest today in an athletic sock that is durable, comfortable, and easy to manufacture. The durability of a sock can be measured by its abrasion resistance. The comfort of a sock can be evaluated by its ability to manage moisture building up on the wearer's foot during physical activity. The comfort level can be evaluated by the comfort level of the wearer's feet resulting from wearing the sock during physical activity.
In order to overcome the problems resulting from uncomfortable wetness, a sock has been developed having portions or zones comprising different types of fibers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,505 to Dahlgren discloses a moisture management sock with portions or zones constructed predominantly with hydrophobic yarn with rings of hydrophobic yarn and rings of hydrophilic yarn.
Sock durability depends upon the resistance of the sock to wear or abrasion. An athletic sock which can undergo great stress during use requires excellent wear qualities.
Sock comfort is another important objective. Comfort is a product of several factors. An athletic sock should be able to manage moisture resulting from the physical activity of the sock wearer and avoid retention of heat resulting from the moisture formation. The sock should also contact the foot and leg in a manner that avoids any form of abrasion to the skin. The sock should also remain in place when worn, rather than shifting in position.